The Internet of things refers to a network that obtains information of a physical world by deploying various devices having certain perception, calculation, execution and communication capabilities, and implements information transmission, coordination and processing through the network, thereby implementing interconnection between a person and a thing, or between things. The standardization organization 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) proposes bearing of application of an Internet of things by means of machine to machine (M2M). With large-scale deployment of a long term evolution (LTE) network, an M2M application is generally implemented based on the LTE network, and the maximal system bandwidth which can be supported by the LTE is 20 M. An ordinary terminal is capable of supporting reception/transmission of a service on the full frequency band of the LTE; while in increasingly developed M2M technologies, in order to reduce the terminal cost, machine type communication (MTC) terminals of low cost are required, and these MTC terminals are small-bandwidth low-end terminals (Low cost UE), such as terminals supporting bandwidth of 1.4 M.
When a terminal needs to establish a connection with a network, a random access (RA) procedure needs to be completed. In an existing LTE system, a random access procedure of an MTC terminal is the same as that of an ordinary terminal, and includes a competitive random access procedure and a non-competitive random access procedure. The competitive random access is formed of the following four steps: a first step, transmission of a preamble: a terminal selects a random access sequence from a random access sequence set randomly, and sends a preamble sequence to a base station through a physical random access channel (PRACH) on a random access resource designated in advance by the base station; a second step, random access response (RAR): the terminal receives an RAR delivered from the base station on a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH), and determines, according to whether a response corresponding to the preamble sequence sent by the terminal is received, whether the random access is successful, where terminals using the same PRACH resource receive the RAR on a same PDSCH; a third step, sending of a layer 2/layer 3 message: the terminal transfers a random access procedure message to the base station on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) designated in the RAR by using a temporary cell radio network temporary identifier (C-RNTI) included in the RAR, where the random access procedure message includes an identifier of a UE in this cell, and the identifier is used for competition solution; and a fourth step, competition solution: the terminal receives a competition solution message sent from the base station, and completes the random access procedure. The non-competitive random access procedure includes the first two steps of the foregoing competitive random access procedure.
In the existing LTE system, because an MTC terminal and an ordinary terminal adopt the same random access procedure, when a quantity of MTC terminals is large, competition between MTC terminals and ordinary terminals in a random procedure is aggravated, the performance and the capacity of a PRACH are affected, a success probability of random access is reduced, and the random access procedure of the ordinary terminal is influenced. Additionally, if an MTC terminal can only process data in a small bandwidth range, when a base station side delivers a random access response message and a competition solution message to the MTC terminal and the ordinary terminal, in order to ensure that the MTC terminal can perform normal reception, the messages in these two steps can only be delivered in the small bandwidth range, thereby decreasing the reception performance of the ordinary terminal, and affecting the random access quality of the ordinary terminal.